


The Lance Girls

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Gen, Sara Didn’t Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisterly bonding with the Lance family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lance Girls

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK CANON AND FUCK THIS FANDOM’S MISOGYNISTIC, BULLSHIT NEED TO HATE ON LAUREL FOR EVERYTHING SHE DOES. I AM SO ANGRY. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t fucking own Arrow but the writer’s sure as hell don’t deserve control over ANY FEMALE CHARACTER EVER.

Laurel smiled at Sara from where she was lying on the couch. “Aw, come on, sis,” she said with a smirk. Sara shot a glare her way but couldn’t repress her answering smile. “Tell your Big Sister all your woes.”

Sara snorted. “I...I just don’t know what to do, Laurie. I thought I was over Nyss, I thought I was in love with Ollie, but I’m _not_.”

“That’s good,” Laurel said, making a face at the mention of Oliver’s name. “Sar-Bear, if you were in love with Oliver, I would support your relationship, but you’re not. You don’t love him and he doesn’t love you. He seems to prefer blondes who can hack into any website these days.”

Sara sent Laurel a suspicious look. “Are _you_ still into Ollie?”

Laurel copied Sara’s earlier snort. “As _if_ ,” she said. “Nah, I _also_ have a thing for women who can hack into any website - the only difference is that I prefer redheads.”

Sara sat down on the arm of the couch, a slim hand flying up to cover her mouth when she giggled. “Oh my god, Laurie. Wait...are you talking about Babs right now?” Laurel winked at her and lifted her sock-clad feet to rest in Sara’s lap.

“Perhaps,” she said, humming.

Sara couldn’t help herself, she grinned at Laurel. “I missed hanging out with you, sis,” she said, squeezing one of Laurel’s ankles.

Laurel beamed back at her. “I missed you too, Sar-Bear!” she said. Her smile grew wicked. “Now, how do you feel about some training?”

Sara laughed. “You’re on,” she said, jumping up and grabbing Laurel’s hand to drag her off the couch. Laurel couldn’t stop the peal of laughter that left her as she was dragged off by her little sister. It was just like the old days.

But with less emotional conflict and more punching bags.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this calmed me.


End file.
